wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Sjutnariva war of independence
|image = |quicki = |imagetext = |prev = Orin-Risuk war |conc = |next = |start = July 17, 2012 |end = |place = |result = Ongoing |hideside = |side1 = |side2 = Supporters: |hidebattles = |battles = * Siege of Sjutnarevo * Siege of Rjinescio * Battle of Sjutnarevo |hideevents = 1 |events = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Yiin Cartunas National Leader |commanders2 = Duro Vjekovanda President Terian Kovamiva Prime Minister |hideforces = |forces1 = Techian Navy * 1st element * 4th element * 5th element * 6th element * 7th element * 8th element * 9th element * 10th element * 1 interdictor ' Total: ' 198 ships |forces2 = Sjutnariva Rebellion Navy * 2nd element 2 ships 5 ships 12 ships 1 ship 23 ships 5 ships 10 ships ''YNS Dauntless'' 4 ships Total: ' 82 ships |hidedeployed = 1 |deployed1 = |deployed2 = |hidecapabilities = 1 |capabilities1 = |capabilities2 = |hidecasual = |casual1 = * 76 ships (combat) * 26 ships (transport) * 2,348 personnel |casual2 = 2 ships 3 ships 10 ships 12 ships 3 ships 1 ship 22 ships (all) 2 ships 14,361 personnel |overallcasual = * 157 ships * 16,709 personnel |civilian = 3,130 civilians killed }} The ' (since July 17, 2012 – days) is an ongoing unofficial independence war between Sjutnariva and the Trade Emergency Coalition. The war unofficially started – that is, without a formal declaration – when the latter begun to siege the former's two only planets, Sjutnarevo, the capital, and Rjinescio. Since then, there has been a battle between an international protection force and the Techians over Sjutnarevo. Background Before 2009, Sjutnariva was originally an independent state comprising of its current two planets Sjutnarevo and Rjiesncio, which were and still are primarily inhabited by Sjutanrevens. However, during the Kortorisan-TEC war in November 2009, they were annexed by the Trade Emergency Coalition for their Kortorisan bias. Neither planets were under direct Kortorisan protection, so they were easily overcome by their superior rivals. The planets were placed in the Trade Emergency Coalition's National Empire, being its imperial holdings, under the title Sjutnarevo and Rjinescio. Sjutnarevo alone was the fourth largest planet in the National Empire, comprising mainly of Sjutnarevens. There the two planets remained for over two years, with their previous governments being split apart but remaining largely the same and being limited and taxed by the Techians. In May 2012, protests began, which demanded either more autonomy, merging with the National Holdings (non-imperial), or full independence. Sjutnarevo's administration supported the protests, and formed the Sjutnarevo People's Movement. No protests or any other form of support was presented by neighboring Rjinescio for fear of repercussions by the Techians. The Trade Emergency Coalition ordered Sjutnarevo's police to disperse what it called "rioters and hooligans", but the order was refused. Instead, the Trade Emergency Coalition ordered the military forces stationed on Sjutnarevo to disperse the protesters, but with around 90% of those being from Sjutnarevo, the order was also refused. On June 8, 2012, Sjutnarevo government announced the introduction of a one-month independence referendum. They also called for a halt to protests, which was granted. Promptly, the Trade Emergency Coalition ordered the referendum to be repealed, but Sjutnarevo refused. Instead of tackling the problem solely using brute force, Techian National Leader Cartunas decided to reform the government: He renamed the regular senate to the National Senate and formed the Imperial Senate, which would have a representative from each imperial planet. The National Senate still held all its legislative and executive power; the Imperial Senate would just act as a representative of the people in the National Empire. On the same day, Techia sent its own riot police to disperse protests, but the majority had already been dispersed by the referendum. Declaration of independence On July 8, 2012, Sjutnarevo's independence results were announced, with 91% agreeing with independence. The declaration was passed through the planet's Senate on the 12th, forming the nation of Sjutnariva which claimed Rjinescio and Sjutnarevo. The Sjutnarivans were a guest at the Capita Council's 43rd session. They requested official Capita Council recognition as an independent state, but failed to get the two-thirds majority required to pass almost any legislation. They were, however, recognized as independent by over 50% of the vote, allowing them to become a full member after the next full meeting they attended. Timeline Sieges On July 17, 2012, at 9:04 UTC, the Trade Emergency Coalition initiated a siege on Sjutnarevo, intending to wipe out any naval construction facilities and naval defenses. An hour and a half later, they also initiated a siege on Rjinescio, with the same objective. The operations were complete successes – the captured naval vessels, the naval defenses and the construction facilities were completely destroyed. This act of aggression was seen for many as the unofficial declaration of war. The TEC also passed a legislation to begin construction on its third fleet, which would see the navy expanded by around 50% by August 13. A day later, the military started a recruitment and manufacturing campaign, hoping to expand the ground forces by 200% by September. Appeal to Capita Council 5 days later on July 22, Sjutnariva attended its second Capita Council meeting as a guest. This time, it requested a peacekeeping force for its two planets, since its naval forces were wiped out. The attempt was a failure, however: 24 votes were needed to pass, but only 12 were gotten. The only nations supporting the legislation were the Order of Nations for Peace, who saw them as a possible strategic ally within Techian territory, and Risuk, apparently for humanitarian reasons. After the vote failed, Risuk recommended the Sjutnarivans contact the Yulairian Civilization for a possible independent naval protection force. Blockade A single shuttle was launched from Sjutnarevo, containing a crew of 10 as well as 5 diplomatic ministers and Secretary of the Sjutnarivan State, Devjok Melosevic. He contacted the Yulairians on July 25, and managed to get the ''YNS Dauntless'' to immediately begin protecting the two Sjutnarivan planets. Upon their arrival at Sjutnarevo, the shuttle and battlecarrier were denied access by a blockading Techian fleet, who had activated hyperspace and communication interdictors around the planets independently, prohibiting communication from, to and between the two Sjutnarivan planets. The blockade consisted of the 5th element around Sjutnarevo, and the 4th element around Rjinescio, as well as the 2nd fleet's battleship, for a total of 31 ships. The shuttle immediately retreated on sight of the Techian ships, while the Dauntless tried to get access. It was denied, however, and was even threatened with destruction, so the battlecarrier also retreated back to territory between Clailurstra and Risuk's Bon Dan Dar III, which is around a 3 day journey. Allied reprisal Melosevic, the highest foreign minister, was now trapped outside his own civilization. He decided to round up more allies to combat and disperse the blockade. He first contacted Risuk, and was granted 8 ships, then through use of holographic communication, contacted the Order of Nations for Peace and was granted an extra 51 ships, making the fleet size 60 ships strong. On August 6, the fleet was travelling around Techian territory in an attempt to access Sjutnariva. Along the last route of its journey, it was stopped by a fleet of 27 Techian ships using a hyperspace interdictor. The Techians had picked up the ships' signatures on sensors a day before. The Techian ships boldly tried to prevent the ships from progressing, but were forced to retreat themselves after being highly outnumbered and threatened. Seeing that the Techian fleet would travel to Sjutnarevo to back up the blockade, the allied fleet decided to utilize their 2.0-class hyperdrives, shortening an approximately 10-hour journey to 30 minutes. They reached Sjutnarevo far before the interdicting fleet could, and forced the Techians to remove their blockade around Sjutnarevo. The allied fleet then split up, and some dispersed the Rjinescio blockade. Battle of Sjutnarevo The Techians' reprisal came in the form of an invasion force sent to Sjutnarevo. They sent their newly-constructed 3rd Fleet and an invasion force of 30 transport ships to conquer the planet. The fleet's inadequate training due to its rapid deployment lead to its quick defeat, despite outnumbering the enemy almost two-to-one. Subsequently, the transports were also routed before even beginning entry. Category:War involving the Trade Emergency Caolition Category:War involving Sjutnariva Category:War in 2012